


What a curse

by GravityFallsDown



Series: Hogwarts GF/OTGW [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute Dorks, First Time, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, I don't know they are cute dorks, I'm awkward too so its ok, M/M, PWP, Ravenclaw Wirt, Slytherin Dipper, Smut, but its like can I be fucked writing it?, kinda? i dunno there is actually a story that comes after, smut fluff, who are awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt was the Ravenclaw prefect, he was the ideal role model, high grades and all around saint; in his seven years at Hogwarts, he hadn't so much as even lost a point for his house. Yet that night, Dipper found out Wirt wasn't as 'saint-like' as he would like people to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a curse

**Author's Note:**

> So my lovely friend Torey actually drew a scene from this which can be found here, so go check it out ^^  
> http://toreo-o.tumblr.com/post/135375906401/dipper-sure-is-slytherin-in-there-d-that-was

Dipper Pines stared at the dark hair of his boyfriend. Wirt was currently in a deep sleep, but the young wizard couldn't find the relaxation he needed to fall asleep himself; his thoughts too busy running through his mind. So instead the brunette laid in his boyfriend's arms, noticing how his breathing moved the other male's hair. He was shocked, to say the least, a few hours earlier the Slytherin heard his 'goody-two-shoes' boyfriend swear. To others, that was nothing special. Swearing was a right of passage for teenagers, but Dipper knew better. When it came to his boyfriend, that was new. Wirt was the Ravenclaw prefect, he was the ideal role model, high grades and all around saint; in his seven years at Hogwarts, he hadn't so much as even lost a point for his house. Yet that night, Dipper found out Wirt wasn't as 'saint-like' as he would like people to think. 

The night replayed in the boy's mind, it had started innocently enough; the two boys were in Wirt's dorm room, the darker haired boy checking his boyfriend's muggle study essay to make sure it all made sense when Dipper innocently asked where all his roommates were. Of course, after he asked he had realized it was the Christmas holidays and they had most likely all gone home to their families; and it wasn't long after that Wirt confirmed it. Dipper bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend's face study the paper in his hands, reading each word, sounding out the words with his mouth but only letting little breaths out instead of actual sounds. His lips curled at some words and tongue poked out when some of the sentences were wrong. Dipper couldn't explain it, but there was something about watching Wirt at that moment that lit sparks inside him; just by looking at the focus and determination of his boyfriend's face. He had always found his boyfriend attractive, but at that moment he found the other male completely irresistible; so when he grabbed the slightly taller male’s chin and pulled his lips to his own, it was pure and utter impulse, and it wasn't long before Wirt put down the essay and focused his fingers on his boyfriend's face.

Soft, sweet kisses slowly became more daring and hungry, and Dipper moved himself to sit on his boyfriend's lap; which earned him a giggle from the male below him. Wirt's right hand stayed on his boyfriend's face, slowly stroking his cheek with loving touches as his left hand traveled down to his lower back, rubbing soft circles into his shirt. Dipper was the one that made the first move; his boyfriend was being loving and slow, but Dipper needed more than light touches. His right hand slid up into the straight dark brown mess of hair on top of Wirts' head, pulling back slightly while rolling his hips, causing a small sound to leave his boyfriend's mouth. Both wizards stopped and looked at each other, Wirt suddenly going bright red at the sound that had just left his mouth. "I-uh," Wirt tried to explain what had just happened, but Dipper silenced his boyfriend by kissing him again with more force and need than before; pushing the slightly older male back down onto the bed as he did so. He needed to hear that sound again.

The two had been dating for a fair few months, and they were happy with where they were. Gentle makeout sessions in the Slytherin common room, snuggling by the fire and loving stares while holding hands. They didn't need anything else, just being with each other was good enough. When you care about each other deeply, how good would rutting against each other feel, compared to that? - Very fucken good, Dipper thought as Wirt's hips collided with his own again and fire lit in his stomach. He felt like he was suffocating with each movement, with each thrust; but Dipper had no complaints about the feeling. Dipper used one arm to keep himself above his boyfriend and the other hand slightly caressed his boyfriend’s side, slowly moving down lower and placing his hand under his shirt and rubbing soft circles into the others skin, causing a very soft sound to come from Wirt. Dipper felt himself shudder at the sound, moving his hand to grab the base of Wirt's bright blue Christmas sweater and start pushing it up only to have the male under him push away. Dipper started to panic, what if he pushed the limits? What if Wirt wanted him to leave? 

Wirt must have seen the slight panic on his boyfriend’s face because he leaned back up to give him a sweet kiss. Taking a deep breath Wirt sat up - pushing Dipper to sit with his knees on either side of Wirt, and took off his shirt and sweater in one go while not looking at the other male; feeling more exposed than he ever had. Dipper, on the other hand, smiled, giving his boyfriend a reassuring kiss on his mouth, then his cheek, then neck, then collarbone, causing a slight moan to leave Wirt's mouth, who very quickly covered his mouth much to his boyfriend's entertainment and disappointment. 

Dipper brought his lips back to his boyfriends, as the others hands started fiddling with his own shirt and jumper, breaking the kiss slightly to get them over his head and removed. With each little touch and movement, small sounds would escape Wirt's lips, and Dipper was starting to understand just how vocal his boyfriend could be. For someone who was next to always silent, it was very different to hear sounds coming from his direction, and Dipper had to make a mental note to thank merlin for giving him such a beautiful boyfriend. The Slytherins' hand slowly moved from its sitting space on the Ravenclaws' hip to his upper thigh, ones again causing a moan from the male under him. This time, he couldn't help himself; Dipper broke the kiss with a laugh, stopping once he saw his boyfriend going bright red - feeling him cross his arms. “I'm sorry,” Dipper said halfheartedly, bring the hand on his boyfriend's thigh up to the others arms, gently stroking them. “You're just – cute” Dipper tried to reassure his boyfriend, leaning down and kissing the others cheek once again. A whine was the only reply he got from the other before he uncrossed his arms, only to wrap them around the younger male's neck, pulling him closer again and continuing the rudely interrupted kiss. 

Time seemed to slow down the moment the word left the older males' mouth. Dipper had no idea what he did to get his boyfriend to swear and moan at the same time but he knew he would hex almost anyone if it meant he could find out how to do it again. He wasn't even too sure his boyfriend realized he did it, but the sound wouldn't leave Dipper mind. Maybe if he just - “Shit” the word left Wirt mouth as his boyfriends' hand caressed the bulge in his pants, and oh, OH, that's – that's how he did it. Oh Merlin, the sound was so intoxicating. Dipper felt his body shiver at the sound; he felt like he was going to explode. He needed to hear the sound again.

Dipper bit his own lip, looking at the shut eyelids of his boyfriend. “Wirt,” he whispered softly, causing the older male to open his eyes slowly. Staring into the beautiful green, the Slytherin found himself feeling shy, but oh so needing. Slightly shaking - from want? Excitement? Nerves? Whatever the cause, Dipper wasn't sure; Dipper brought his hand up to the Ravenclaws pants button, fumbling with the fabric. “M-may I?” Dipper’s heart fluttered, watching as Wirts' ears went bright read. The Slytherin watched as his boyfriend looked down at the bed, nodding his head. "Wirt?" Dipper asked again, wanting actual confirmation from the other. "Yeah - yes, it-its - you can," Wirt stuttered, and Dipper watched as the other took in a deep breath. "If you don't want to-" the Slytherin was intruruped by Wirt's lips joined his own again, hand coming covering his own. Dipper smiled into the kiss, unbuttoning his boyfriend's slacks ,and hs hand made it way under the others clothing, pushing the waistband of his undergarments out of his way. 

"Ah-crap," Wirt muttered and Dipper felt the heat pool up in his abdomen again. Dipper looked back at the others closed eyelids before slowly shutting his own eyes, moving his hand that sat in the others underwear, slowly causing friction again his boyfriends' member. "F-fuck," Dipper paused, eyes opening as he watched his boyfriend again; Dipper watched as his boyfriend bit at his own lip, as Wirt moved his hips up into Dippers' hand, as he let more curse words slip from his mouth. The Slytherin shivered as he started to move his hand again, getting to the head of the others member and spreading the pre-cum that had formed, helping ease the movement of his hand on skin. It wasn't long before Wirt was falling backward on the bed, dragging Dipper along with him, both boys moving their hips into each other; Wirt letting profanity slip from his lips with each thrust.

The Slytherin twisted his hand slightly as he put soft pressure against his Ravenclaws member; with a loud 'fuck' white strings of fluid covered Dipper's hand and the inside of Wirt's underwear. Dipper let out a choked moan at the sounds as he stroked his boyfriend through his orgasm, feeling the tightening in his own pelvis; own undergarments feeling warm and sticky as he the pressure loosened. 

Dipper laid next to Wirt, breathing deeply as he looked up to his boyfriend. Both boys let out a laugh as their eyes met, cuddling closer to each other; Dipper placed soft kisses to his boyfriend's forehead, cuddling into him as Wirt slowly fell asleep. 

He was going to have to hear the profanity from the other again, and soon.


End file.
